La Mano Derecha
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: [La Caza 0.5] Jeremy Gilbert era un adolescente normal, con problemas normales. Quería sacar buenas notas, y estaba enamorado de Josh. Pero no todo es normal en su vida, puesto que su hermana es una Cazadora, y un día que empieza terriblemente lo lleva a un almacén abandonado... o no tan abandonado. / Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Personajes" del foro "Dangerous Liaisons".


Vale, aquí estoy con este one-shot, que en realidad es un 0.5 de La Caza. Cuenta un poco la historia de Jeremy, y de cómo se convirtió en quien es. No es necesario leer La Caza para comprender esta historia, pero algunos conceptos sí pueden resultar algo confusos.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Personajes" del foro "Dangerous Liaisons".

 **#PALABRAS:** 3,089 - 3,091 (FF y Word no se ponen de acuerdo).

* * *

 **LA MANO DERECHA**

* * *

El día en que Joshua Rosza le dio su primer beso, Jeremy Gilbert supo que su hermana era una Cazadora. Una criatura sobrenatural de fuerza mayor y sentidos más desarrollados que el humano corriente. Una criatura destinada a algo especial, algo que le resultaba totalmente desconocido al chico. No lo supo porque ella se lo hubiera dicho; por lo visto, Elena había jurado mantener el secreto de sus recién descubiertos poderes de todos a su alrededor. Jeremy había averiguado la verdad porque, sin querer, había escuchado la conversación telefónica que su hermana mayor había tenido con Bonnie.

Jeremy conocía a Bonnie. Tenía un año más que él, y acababa de terminar el instituto. Uno de sus mejores amigos había estado enamorado de ella cuando eran más pequeños, pero la chica le había dejado bien claro que no estaba interesada. Él había insistido. Y se llevó una bofetada que estuvo a punto de mandarlo al hospital. Claro. Bonnie también era una Cazadora.

Fue una pena descubrir la identidad de su hermana aquel día, pues ensombreció el beso. Su primer beso. Al menos, el primero que importó. Había tenido su primer beso real con una chica llamada Anna hacía años, pero aquel beso lo había dejado frío. El beso de Josh, en cambio… fue totalmente diferente. Aún días después, era capaz de recordar el tacto de sus labios con los del chico, sus manos rodeándole la cintura…

Aquel beso lo cambió todo.

Josh aceptó mantener su relación en secreto, al menos al principio, pues comprendía que en un principio salir del armario no le resultaría sencillo. Así que se veían como amigos en el instituto, y se veían a escondidas en casa de Josh, en la que toda su familia sabía de su relación.

Su familia nunca habría aceptado que Jeremy fuera homosexual. No es que fueran una mala familia, ni homófobos, simplemente estaban acostumbrados a las ideas anticuadas que siempre habían estado presentes en las familias fundadoras de Mystic Falls. Y, de todas maneras, también había otros motivos para no decir la verdad. Y es que a él lo avergonzaba más que a su familia.

Aquella última razón no se la había explicado a Josh. Él, que siempre había sido tan abierto sobre su sexualidad, jamás aceptaría algo como aquello; y desde ahí, su relación acabaría estropeándose por completo.

Así que decidió, al menos por el momento, vivir en aquella burbuja, en aquella mentira. Él era feliz viviendo así. Pero Josh no pensaba lo mismo, y un tiempo después, se cansó de mantener su relación en secreto.

−¿Qué quieres que haga, Josh? Ya sabes que mi familia no pueden enterarse de nada. Nunca lo aceptarían.

Estaban ambos en la habitación de Josh (con la puerta abierta, por supuesto). Jeremy estaba sentado en la cama del otro chico, mientras que Josh estaba sentado al escritorio, haciendo furiosamente sus ejercicios de matemáticas.

−Entiendo que no quieras que tus tíos se enteren. Pero no sé por qué quieres ocultárselo a tus amigos. ¿No confías en ellos? –Jeremy no contestó. No sabía qué decir. Josh se giró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido−. ¿Te avergüenzas de lo nuestro?

−¡No! –la respuesta fue muy rápida. Casi instantánea. Supo que había metido la pata al momento. Y Josh también lo supo.

Lo miró fijamente, con una expresión que hizo que Jeremy quisiera esconderse detrás de los cojines de la cama. No quería ver aquella mirada. La mirada de incredulidad, de traición incluso. Josh lo miraba como si fuera una persona totalmente nueva. Y como si no le gustara aquel nuevo Jeremy.

El chico se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, intentando arreglar la situación. Intentó agarrar las manos de Josh, pero el chico lo apartó de un manotazo. Se giró, pero siguió mirándolo a través del espejo que había en el armario.

−Lárgate –le dijo. Se cruzó de brazos, y la expresión en su rostro se tornó inescrutable−. No quiero volver a verte aquí nunca más.

Y Jeremy, como el gran cobarde que era, se marchó. Salió de la habitación, recorrió los pasillos de la casa que tan bien conocía y salió, sin siquiera pararse a despedirse de la madre de Josh, que había estado en la cocina.

Una vez en la calle, Jeremy comenzó a caminar. No paraba de dar vueltas a lo sucedido, y no paraba de pensar que había estado equivocado. Que no importaba lo que los demás pensaran. Que debería haber dicho la verdad a todos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía incapaz de confesar en aquel momento. En ese momento, solo podía caminar.

Acabó a las afueras de un almacén. Parecía abandonado, excepto por el pequeño coche viejo y rojo que estaba aparcado frente a la puerta. Jeremy se sentó en el capó, y miró a la puerta. No sabía por qué, pero quería entrar. Quería ver qué había dentro. Probablemente solo habría un gran almacén vacío, y desde luego, no encontraría al dueño del coche. Pero seguía queriendo entrar.

Se levantó, y se acercó a la puerta. Intentó abrirla, y descubrió que no tenía pestillo ni candado. En apenas unos segundos, se encontró dentro. La nave estaba vacía, pero no parecía abandonada. No estaba llena de polvo, como había esperado Jeremy. Y había un cuchillo. Era un cuchillo largo, casi más parecido a una espada, y estaba clavado en una zona de la pared que parecía hecha de un material diferente. Jeremy se acercó al cuchillo e intentó retirarlo. Estaba firmemente clavado en la pared, y no pudo moverlo ni un solo milímetro. El chico desistió, y se giró para marcharse.

Se detuvo al ver una luz bajo una puerta. Dentro, se oían gritos.

−¡Eres insoportable, Parker! ¿Puedes al menos dejarme en paz mientras me ducho?

−En el fondo quieres que entre ahí contigo, Bon. No lo niegues.

Bon. Bonnie. Jeremy se acercó más. Agarró el pomo.

−¿Qué hace aquí?

El chico se giró al escuchar un voz tras él. Vio a un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con un elegante traje gris. Estaba de brazos cruzados, y lo miraba fijamente. Jeremy no supo por qué, pero se asustó.

−Disculpe, yo… pensaba que no habría nadie aquí, y…

−No se preocupe. Pero esto es una propiedad privada. No debería estar aquí.

−Lo siento, ya me marcho. Es que…

Repentinamente, el chico se desesperó. No quería marcharse. No quería volver a casa, encontrarse con sus tíos y con su hermana. Si lo hacía, recordaría a Josh. Y lo que quería en aquel momento era olvidarlo. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, comenzó a hablar.

−¿Es usted un Cazador?

Era una pregunta estúpida. Lo más probable era que el hombre se le quedara mirando, y que luego lo echara por decir gilipolleces. Y entonces, Jeremy no tendría más remedio que irse. No tendría más remedio que volver a casa.

Pero el hombre no lo echó. Se quedó mirándolo, eso sí; lo miró con una expresión seria, fría, intimidante. Pero Jeremy no tuvo miedo. Ahora estaba intrigado, quería saber más sobre los Cazadores, quiénes eran, y por qué su hermana era parte de ellos.

−¿Quién es usted? –preguntó el hombre. No había apartado la mirada de él en ningún momento, y Jeremy habría jurado que no lo había visto pestañear siquiera−. ¿Cómo sabe quién soy yo?

−Mi hermana es una Cazadora –respondió el chico sin dudar. Si Bonnie estaba aquí, eso significaba que aquel hombre no era enemigo de su hermana. O al menos, eso esperaba−. Me enteré por casualidad.

−Su hermana… Claro. Elena Gilbert. Usted es su hermano –repentinamente, el semblante del hombre cambió. A pesar de mantener su mirada calculadora, sonrió y le tendió una mano−. Richard Lockwood. Encantado.

−Jeremy Gilbert. Igualmente.

* * *

−No puedes permitir que tu hermana sepa que sabes de ella. Si lo hace, la meterás en problemas.

Jeremy asintió en silencio. Richard Lockwood, el hombre que lo había encontrado en el almacén antes de interrumpir a Bonnie y al tal Parker, lo había llevado hasta su despacho, y ahí, le había contado cosas.

Le habló sobre las Cazadoras, humanos de gran poder físico creadas para matar híbridos. Las Cazadoras (Richard insistió mucho en el uso del género femenino) eran humanas, pero tenían sentidos más desarrollados que los demás, y además contaban con una fuerza, velocidad y resistencia mayores. Y luego estaban las brujas. Algunas Cazadoras nacían también con el don de la magia, pero no se sabía por qué. Estas Cazadoras podían lanzar hechizos de ataque, defensa… que los hacían todavía más poderosas de lo que ya eran.

Y luego estaban los híbridos. Mitad vampiros, mitad licántropos. Eran criaturas temibles, de fuerza sobrenatural y una gran maldad. Mataban sin motivo, y era el deber de las Cazadoras asegurarse de que el resto de los humanos estuvieran a salvo.

Jeremy aceptó todo con bastante facilidad. Al fin y al cabo, después de descubrir que su hermana formaba parte de las Cazadoras, creer en seres con colmillos que se transformaban en lobos no le resultaba tan extraño.

−Si alguien se entera de que un humano sabe de nuestra existencia, podrías meternos en problemas a tu hermana y a mí, Jeremy. Ahora debes ser más cuidadoso que nunca.

−Lo entiendo, señor Lockwood.

Poco después, se marchó del almacén. Estaba confuso, pero agradecía aquella confusión, pues le había ayudado a olvidar el día tan terrible que había tenido. Así que, cuando volvió a casa, cenó tranquilamente con su familia. Dirigió alguna mirada de más a su hermana, pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta. Ahora la veía diferente. Más poderosa. La admiraba, por encima de lo que admiraba cualquier joven a su hermano o hermana mayor.

Luego, subió a su habitación, y encendió su portátil. Sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se encontró horas después con varias pestañas abiertas, todas sobre distintas leyendas sobre vampiros y licántropos o sobre muertes extrañas. Todo cuadraba. Las Cazadoras habían hecho un gran trabajo, pues la cantidad de muertes extrañas había disminuido mucho en los últimos años. Pero no era suficiente. Solo una vez que los híbridos estuvieran erradicados habría sido su trabajo el suficiente.

Tal vez las Cazadoras necesitaran ayuda.

Al día siguiente, Jeremy volvió al almacén. Se encontró con un chico a la puerta. El otro joven, que no parecía mucho mayor que él, era algo más alto, y había estado corriendo alrededor del edificio sin camiseta, a pesar de que no sobrepasarían los cinco grados. Se detuvo cuando lo vio, y clavó en Jeremy sus ojos azules.

−¿Quién eres? –Jeremy reconoció su voz como la que había oído el día anterior. Parker, había dicho Bonnie. Jeremy no contestó al instante, y el otro chico se impacientó−. Te he hecho una pregunta.

−Vengo a ver al señor Lockwood.

−Vale. Yo ahí no me meto. Está en la sala de entrenamiento.

El chico sonrió malévolamente, y volvió a empezar a correr. Jeremy frunció el ceño. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba aquella sala de entrenamiento. Pero se negaba a perseguir a Parker para pedir su ayuda. No lo conocía, pero ya estaba seguro de que no lo apreciaría mucho jamás.

Así que entró en el almacén, y lo recorrió a solas. Le costó bastante encontrar la sala de entrenamiento, pero finalmente la encontró tras una puerta escondida debajo de las escaleras y tras varias cajas de cartón que parecían vacías.

Richard ordenaba cuchillos. La sala, casi tan grande como el gimnasio de su instituto, estaba casi vacía, a excepción de unos bancos al lado de la puerta y los cuchillos y demás armas que había colgando de una de las paredes. Richard, subido a una escalera, cogía cada cuchillo, lo miraba y lo dejaba en un sitio diferente. Jeremy lo observó en silencio, interesado en aquel metódico trabajo.

−¿Sí? –preguntó Richard sin girarse siquiera a ver quién había interrumpido su trabajo.

−Quiero ayudarlo.

Richard giró la cabeza y lo miró con una ceja alzada en seña de duda. Jeremy carraspeó, y anduvo unos cuantos pasos más hasta encontrarse no muy lejos del otro hombre. La sala estaba demasiado vacía, y hablar lo suficientemente alto como para que Richard lo escuchara desde su posición creaba un eco en la sala que lo ponía nervioso. El hombre, que seguía vestido con un traje, aunque en esta ocasión sin la chaqueta y con las mangas de la camisa remangadas, bajó de un salto y se colocó frente a Jeremy. Cruzó los brazos, y esperó a que el chico hablara.

−He estado investigando. Y he visto que, aunque hayan logrado muchas cosas, no son infalibles. Necesitan a más gente. Y yo quiero ayudar.

−¿Tú? ¿Un humano normal y corriente? –Jeremy bajó la cabeza. Tal vez no debería haber ido allí−. Jeremy, esto no es un juego. La esperanza de vida de las Cazadoras está en treinta y siete años. ¿En serio quieres arriesgar tu vida por algo que no te incumbe?

−¿Que no me incumbe? Los híbridos amenazan a los humanos. Yo soy humano. Elena es Cazadora. Yo soy su hermano. Estoy metido en esto, señor Lockwood. Por favor, déjeme ayudar.

El hombre se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos, pensando. Observó a Jeremy, y el chico sintió que estaba siendo examinado. No lo miraba mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Analizaba su cuerpo, y lo más importante, su mente. Veía las cualidades que podía tener, y cuáles serían sus defectos. Jeremy se sentía incómodo.

Finalmente, Lockwood asintió con la cabeza. Se giró y cogió el cuchillo que había estado observando y que había dejado en la escalera. Volvió a darse la vuelta, y lo lanzó. Se clavó directamente en el brazo de Jeremy, a la altura de su bíceps. El chico gritó, y se dejó caer al suelo. Sentía que iba a perder la consciencia. Pudo ver al señor Lockwood a su lado, agarrándolo antes de que cayera. Lo miró, intentó pedirle una explicación. No creyó haberlo logrado, pero el hombre habló igualmente.

−No te preocupes, Jeremy. Esto es solo una prueba. Una de muchas. Ahora voy a retirar el cuchillo de tu cuerpo. Te dolerá.

Lo sacó de golpe. Jeremy aulló de dolor, y seguidamente perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Su entrenamiento fue duro. Durante los meses que duró, Jeremy se ganó cicatrices a base de heridas que harían desmayarse a muchos humanos. Se fracturó huesos, perdió un diente e incluso un dedo del pie.

Pero mereció la pena.

Después de aquellos meses de entrenamiento, Jeremy se sentía diferente. Era una persona totalmente diferente, tanto física como mentalmente. Ya no le preocupaba que su relación con Josh se hubiera estropeado, y solo estaba interesado en entrenar. Y en matar. Para ser humano, había matado ya a una gran cantidad de híbridos. No eran híbridos poderosos, ni mucho menos, pero aquellos también suponían un peligro para la población humana de Mystic Falls, y por lo tanto, debían ser eliminados.

No le dijo a su hermana nada de lo que había estado haciendo. Cada vez que volvía con una escayola, le decía simplemente que se había metido en una pelea. Aquello le hizo discutir mucho, no solo con ella sino también con sus tíos, pero a Jeremy no le importó. Lo único importante era que se había convertido en la mano derecha de Richard Lockwood, líder de las Cazadoras en aquella zona. Y solo era _un simple humano._

La espada se clavó en el corazón del híbrido, que cayó al suelo, muerto al instante. Jeremy sonrió, y sacó la espada del cuerpo del hombre. Otro trabajo completado. Estaba seguro de ser mucho más efectivo que cualquiera de las Cazadoras que trabajaban junto a Richard en el almacén, incluso más que Parker, aquel odioso Cazador al que había conocido hacía meses. No había vuelto a verlo, pero Richard le había hablado de él. Era arrogante, inestable e impredecible. Jeremy se sintió orgulloso de que Richard lo apreciara más a él que a Parker, por muy Cazador o brujo que fuera él.

Volvió al almacén tras deshacerse del cadáver del híbrido. Con el propósito de que ninguna de las otras Cazadoras lo viera, Richard le había mostrado un área secreta del almacén, que ninguna de las Cazadoras conocía excepto él. Allí era donde mantenían reuniones y donde habían entrenado. Para Jeremy, era ya su segunda casa.

Al llegar, presionó el botón que indicaría a Richard que ya había llegado. Entonces, el líder se encontraría con él, le felicitaría por su buen trabajo y le asignaría su nuevo encargo. Jeremy estaba emocionado, como siempre que le asignaban un nuevo trabajo. Le gustaba planear, idear estrategias para atrapar híbridos y luego organizar sus asesinatos meticulosamente. Le hacía sentirse importante. Valioso.

Richard acudió rápidamente. Parecía nervioso, apresurado. Se sentó rápidamente, y buscó algo en su iPad. Jeremy esperó.

−Buen trabajo, Gilbert. Me alegra ver que sigues tan efectivo como siempre –Jeremy sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Había aprendido a no contestar a aquel tipo de comentarios−. Pero el trabajo que tengo preparado para ti ahora es diferente. Muy peligroso. Y muy importante.

−Haré lo que sea, señor.

−Sé que lo harás. Pero, si no quieres hacerlo, lo comprenderé, y mandaré a cualquiera de las otras. Lo que quiero es que sepas que si te niegas, no me enfadaré. ¿De acuerdo? –Jeremy asintió, y Richard continuó−. Estoy en medio de una misión importante. Una que tiene como objetivo acabar con los híbridos más poderosos que existen. Quiero acabar con los Mikaelson. Kol Mikaelson, el menor de los hermanos, forma parte del plan. Y quiero que tú te encargues de ese plan. Tú vas a encargarte de sonsacarle información, Gilbert. Quiero que lo atrapes, y que lo interrogues. Y si no coopera…

−¿Cómo se supone que voy a coger a uno de los híbridos más poderosos que existen?

−Lo tengo todo planeado, no te preocupes por eso. Ahora dime, ¿aceptas?

Jeremy no contestó al instante. Se quedó pensando durante varios minutos. Quería aceptar. Aquella sería la oportunidad de su vida, la oportunidad de hacer algo más que matar a algún que otro híbrido débil. Trabajar para la destrucción de los Mikaelson… Aquello eran palabras mayores.

Y precisamente por eso, los riesgos eran mucho mayores. Formando parte de aquel plan, se arriesgaba a morir. Kol Mikaelson podría matarlo sin mover apenas un dedo, y él estaría literalmente metiéndose en la jaula del lobo. Era peligroso. Casi un suicidio. Pero debía hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, era la mano derecha de Richard Lockwood. No podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad.

−Acepto.


End file.
